Thunderbirds are go
by Morgan Adams
Summary: You don't have to know any thing about THE Thunderbirds. I can't think of a summary for it. Bryan fans are in for a surprise R&R Plz
1. Operation: Level 4

I have seen Busted's new single 'Thunderbirds are go' and this is where i got the idea from. It's being haunting me for a week so i thought i might as well give it a go and see how you all like it.

Disclaimer: I Don't own beyblade or it's characters but i do own Skyver.

**Thunderbirds are go**  
  
-In the year 2050 Boris and Voltaire had started what was known as operation: Thunderbird and Starfire. Both operations had a mission to protect earth and space. The Thunderbirds who were the Demolition boys and Kai protected the earth from invasion, their leader was Voltaire. The Starfire who were the Saint Shields stopped any one from invading earth, their leader was Boris-  
  
-As protectors of the universe, what happened next would change the future for good-  
  
"Thunderbirds go" ordered a red headed young teen. He ran down the corridor to his aircraft. Throwing himself into the seat, he put on his helmet and switched on the microphone.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" he asked. In the top right of his screen a frame showed with another pilot with the same helmet on. "Ready to go" he said. Seconds later another three frames appeared underneath the first one. "Thunderbirds 3, 4 and 5 are ready". The red headed teen, Tala nodded to the four.  
  
He flipped the ignition switch. "Thunderbird 1 stand by" said a voice. He nodded and waited for the go ahead. The frame in the top right started to flash red. "Bryan what's wrong?" he asked. "Thunderbird 2 won't start!" he growled flipping the ignition switch back and forth.  
  
"Hold on I'll call in" he said switching over to the audio control panel. "Ground control. What seems to be the problem?" came Tyson's voice. "Thunderbird 2 is having technical difficulties" he replied. "We're working on it" Tyson replied.  
  
They waited for 20 minutes before they got a response. "Thunderbird 2 we have found out the problem, Fuel tanks are down and need repairing, Sorry you have to miss out on this mission" said Tyson.  
  
Bryan took off his helmet and threw his fist on to the control panel. "Fuck this piece of shit! Why is it that Thunderbird 2 keeps fucking up?" he scowled throwing another fist to the control panel. A peeping sound came from his screen and Voltaire's face appeared.  
  
"Bryan damage Thunderbird 2 anymore and you shall be excluded from participating in any more missions. Need I remind you, you are on a level 3 warning. Remember level 5 and you will be no longer a Thunderbird" he warned. Bryan shook his head, kicking the side of Thunderbird 2 making a dent. "Bryan come to my office!" he bellowed and went off.  
  
The other thunderbirds gawped with their mouths open. "Dude you seriously need to get your arse sorted out" Tala snapped. Bryan turned around throwing his helmet to the screen. A huge crack appeared and the entire screen went black. "Fuck off Tala, do you really think I wanted this to happen? Thunderbird 2 is a fucking piece of shit that needs to be scrap metal!" He stormed of the aircraft and down the corridor to ground control.  
  
"Thunderbirds are go!" spoke Tyson again. "Thunderbirds are go!" The rest of the Thunderbirds said together. They pushed the throttle forward. They moved through the speedway and pushed the pedal to the medal. Thunderbirds 1, 3, 4 and 5 soared through the entrance and into the air.  
  
Bryan watched them take off before continuing to Voltaire's office. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Come in" said a voice.  
  
He pushed the door open to a large room. Behind a desk was Voltaire and behind him a clear view of the Thunderbirds disappearing out of view. "Sit down please"  
  
He sat on a chair in front of the desk crossing his arms. "Bryan What you did to Thunderbird 2 is unacceptable. You have cost me millions on repairs for Thunderbird 2. I am putting you on Level 4" he scowled to him, obviously disappointed and angry.  
  
"Do what ever, I'm not going to fly on a piece of shit like Thunderbird 2!" he growled back. Voltaire stood up and moved around to him. "It's your attitude that Thunderbird 2 won't fly. I'm sure Tala and the rest of your team can fly Thunderbird 2, the state it's in before you damaged in further!" he bellowed slapping him across his face.  
  
Bryan slammed his fist on his desk, denting that was well. "Your paying for that" he replied. "Fuck me " he smiled. Voltaire pressed a button on his desk. Seconds later Boris from the Space station appeared before them.  
  
"Voltaire what's going on?" he asked. Voltaire pointed a finger to Bryan. "Thunderbird 2 has been damaged again by this bad tempered bastard again" he told him. Boris shook his head. "Send him up" he mumbled and went off.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Bryan went to the teleporter to the space station located at the back of Voltaire's office. He stood in between the bars and vanished instantly. He appeared a minute later in the office of Boris. It didn't look any different to Voltaire's apart from the bright lights and the face he was in space.  
  
Bryan walked over to Boris who awaited his arrival. "Bryan you are now on your last warning. For that I'm putting you on probation in the space station until Thunderbird 2 is well repaired" he explained. Bryan growled. "How long will that take?". "The damage that you caused on Thunderbird 2, I'd say about a month, 2 at the most"  
  
"Fuck you" he scowled and stormed off out of his office, breaking the door as he went. "Bastard" Boris thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh Kay want to know what happens next to Bruan? Then review. I will try and make it make sence in futrue chapters. There are parings you just have to wait and find out.

PEACE OUT!!!

No: 6210 Alice Cooper


	2. Operation: Thunderbird rescue

Wow this has got to be the longest chapter i have ever did O.o It may not seem like much but it took me weeks to think of something cos of school and coursework and such.

Trust me this is going to be a great story all you need is a great imagination to put all the pieces together. I'll be working on the Thunderbirds, though they are not the same as the one's on the real Thunderbirds, this is my story.

You may hate me at the end of this chapter...They will be romance don't worry i just need to think about the next chapter. It's a lot harder than you think really. I ain't gonna spoil it so read and review...

* * *

Bryan stormed into the Starfire control room, cursing as he did. He threw himself on an unoccupied chair not far from the Starfire's, the Saint Shields.  
  
Ozuma eyed him from his side of the control room and shook his head in disappointment. He rose up from his chair and went over to him. "Level 4?" he asked the purple haired teen. He nodded in return. "Level 4"  
  
"Your going to get kicked out. Do you not take your job seriously? Millions of people would do anything to become a Thunderbird or a Starfire." He hissed. Bryan just shrugged. "It's not my fault that Thunderbird 2 fucks up when ever I go near it. It's the only fucking reason why I'm on Level 4!" he scowled.  
  
A blue haired boy in front of them overheard what they had been arguing about. "Ozuma's right you know. A Thunderbird especially is a vital part of the people's and earth's safety" he explained. The Thunderbird cast a death glare to his face. "Fuck off Kane, don't you have a important work to do?"  
  
The blue haired teen narrowed his eyes. "For your information, Bryan, I wasn't the one trashing an expensive aircraft that should have been helping in case of a fucking emergency!" he growled back. "Leave it Kane, if he wants to let the world suffer then let him" replied Ozuma.  
  
"At least my job is worth while. I can't handle the pressure of an aircraft, I'm happy to be the, captain of the control room. Unfortunately you would be better off being a janitor than a Thunderbird, you don't have what it takes Bryan!" Kane snapped before turning back to his control panel.  
  
The purple haired teen started to breath a little heavier. "You take that back you cock sucking bastard" he scowled rising from his chair, grabbing hold of his blue spiked hair. "Bastard let go" he cried trying to free his hair.  
  
"Not until you apologise to me. Thunderbird 2 may be a piece of shit to me, but they were times when I had my team mates helping me. So don't you dare say I can't handle my job as a Thunderbird!" Bryan screamed, punching the other across his face.  
  
A door slammed open near by and Boris stormed out with a look that could kill. "Bryan, Kane my office NOW!" he demanded. Bryan let go of Kane and marched into Boris' office followed by Kane covering a nose bleed. The outraged male adult slammed the door after him.  
  
"No point in explaining yourselves, I could hear you" he shouted at the two. Bryan growled angrily. "Tell him to apologise. He shouldn't have said anything about my job as a Thunderbird!". "Bryan you are sent up here to remind yourself that you have a very important role as a Thunderbird, let alone your temper is a disgrace and your attitude is appalling" he snapped.  
  
The purple haired male looked to the blue haired teen. "Kane your job is to control what goes in and out of the space station and space colony, it's not your job to wind people up reminding them how much shit they are in!" he bellowed. Kane nodded slightly from the pain then looked to Bryan. "I'm sorry for what I said" he sighed.  
  
Bryan snorted and left the office. Boris held a hand to his head, shaking it slightly. He flung himself into his seat again and continued to read as Kane sat back down at his post.  
  
Half an hour later Bryan got up off the chair and walked towards the main screen that was facing the earth. As a Thunderbird he was finding it extremely hard to have faith in his team mate's and more importantly, Thunderbird 2.  
  
"Calling Thunderbird 3, Kai where are you?" asked Tala looking at a frame on the right side of his screen flashing red. Thunderbird 3 who's pilot was Kai, was lost somewhere in a desert in America and was breaking up fast. " The sandstorm is too powerful for Thunderbird 3 to handle, I've been blown off course!" he shouted down the microphone trying to steady Thunderbird 3.  
  
A sudden beeping sound came from his screen, Tyson's face appeared on the left side. "Thunderbird 3 return to ground control immediately" Tyson replied worryingly. Kai nodded and tried to manoeuvre Thunderbird 3 in the direction of Ground control. The sandstorm was too powerful that his aircraft landed hard in the desert sand.  
  
"Shit!" he growled flipping the ignition switch. He tried everything he could to make Thunderbird 3 to take flight. But failed. He tried the radio to make contact with Ground control, but no signal had come through. Thunderbird 3 had lost all power.  
  
At Ground control...  
  
Voltaire slammed a fist on to his desk. "What do you mean we lost contact with Thunderbird 3? Send the rescue team out to find him!" ordered Voltaire. "Yes...yes sir. Right away sir" bowed Tyson and left.  
  
The old man's brown eyes darted across his office to a raven haired boy. " Ray contact Starfire space station and tell them to get a location of Thunderbird 3 and to make contact with him!" he ordered again. Ray bowed and left.  
  
Starfire space station...  
  
Bryan was reading a magazine when Ray's voice echoed throughout the room. " Starfire space station control we have lost Thunderbird 3 in a sandstorm somewhere in south America. We need you to give us the location of its whereabouts as soon as possible, and to make sure he's okay!" he said before the screen went back to showing the earth.  
  
Gasps came afterwards and an argument of how it could have happened. " Alright people we have a life to save. Jim, trace Thunderbird 3's signal. Goki try and contact him! Let's move it people!" shouted Kane.  
  
Bryan looked up from his book and rolled his eyes in disappointment. Boris walked into the control room. "How's the search going?" he asked. "No luck sir. We are having trouble locating the aircraft though the storm, let alone to try and pick up a signal" replied Kane. "Keep trying we can't give up". Boris walked on until he came to a calm and lazy Bryan.  
  
He looked up to the male who shadowed over him. "What?" he snapped. Boris shook his head. "Are you or are you not a thunderbird?" he asked his voice becoming serious. Bryan shrugged and turned back to his book. A hand hit him across his head. "Help find your team mate or get your arse kicked out of the Thunderbirds!" he demanded.  
  
Bryan growled slightly and placed the book on his chair after he stood up. He lazily walked over to Goki and snatched the microphone off him and then pushed him away. "Hey what the fuck is your problem?" Goki scowled.  
  
"Saving Kai"  
  
Pressing a few buttons and flipping some switches a signal came up. They all watched him gawping with their mouths open. "Kai pick you bastard I know your there" he shouted down the mic.  
  
The frightened two-toned Thunderbird heard the signal coming from the radio. He lift up his helmet, showing tear-stained cheeks and spoke through the other end. "Bryan? Where are you? How did you manage to send a signal?" He asked surprisingly. The entire Starfire space station control room stared at him blankly.  
  
He cast a look to Jim. "Scan the signal to find him" he said. "And Kai, stay calm help is on the way"  
  
Bryan placed the microphone down and went back to reading his book. "How did you do that?" asked Boris. Bryan laughed. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to send a simple fucking signal to a Thunderbird aircraft"  
  
A diagram of the inside of Thunderbird 3 appeared on the main screen facing the earth, with Kai staring back at them. "Sir! Thunderbird 3 has been located" replied Jim. Boris smiled. "Tell the Thunderbirds ground control. And tell Voltaire to promote Bryan on his work"  
  
The Thunderbird rescue team received the location and coordinates of Thunderbird 3 minutes later. Finding Kai they headed back to Thunderbird ground control.  
  
Voltaire stood waiting for their arrival along with Bryan beside him. "I'm glad you're back with us safe Kai". The Thunderbird nodded in return. "No thanks to Bryan. So is he coming back?" he gasped. He sighed and nodded. " After his heroic efforts I couldn't see the reason why I shouldn't. Not only that he is now back on Level 3"  
  
Tala, Ian and Spencer ran into the bay. "We heard your back and the fact dipshit here found you when the Starfire space station couldn't, are you okay?" the red head asked dodging a punch. Kai laughed, leaving the bay with his team mates.  
  
Bryan went to Thunderbird 2's bay, looking at the newly built aircraft. "I promise you Thunderbird 2, I promise I will never leave you when the worst has to come" he cried touching his beloved Thunderbird.

* * *

Yes it's boring with Thunderbird appearing in every sentence but i'm working on it. It shall improve if i can only i can remember the song Busted: Thunderbirds are go.

I promise you it will be better in the next chapter cos we have the Majestics who are the leaders of the Starfire space colony, and i have lost a piece of paper with the teams names on it along with their occupation. A lot more it going to happen and again i do promise you it's going to be great!!!

If your a Bryan fan then it is worth reading even if it seems plain and dry. THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!!!!

If it seems complicated i'm happy to explain contact me on 

THANK YOU FOR READING REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! and again it's going to be great!!!

Thunderbird 6


	3. Operation: Space colony attack

This story was annoying me i had to get the Majestics in or i'd die. I apologize for any lack of description but please work with me here. One thing that i may not have made clear to you. You don't need to know about THE Thunderbirds, i have takena leaf out of their book and modified it so it's completly dofferent, i hope.

Thank you to those who have reviewed so far i will give you a piece of my b'day cake on 12th september. I shall be 16 oh god.

* * *

The space colony was how you would say the next step into space. The space colony had been up and running for 5 months. If the Thunderbirds can keep and invasion from earth then sure enough Star fire would look after a space colony.  
  
The space colony was under control by four teenage boys only know better as the Majestics. Robert, purple hair, red eyes, 'uncouth' attitude no more. Was in fact the leader of the space station, with a population of 1,500,000. Mainly women who wanted to live in the same area as the Majestics.  
  
The news of Thunderbird 2's rescue from a week ago was still heard over the space station. They still talked about the heroic efforts that Bryan had done to save a team mates life, and his place as a Thunderbird.  
  
"It still surprises me that Bryan would actually save a life. Let alone tracing a signal that an expert couldn't get" smiled the purple haired teen. A luminous green haired one nodded. "I wonder what changed his mind, usually he wouldn't help with any thing, but saving Kai's life. Wow big achievement" he replied in a French way.  
  
The hot headed of the four looked out the window with the view of the entire space colony. "What still puzzles me is why Bryan isn't pulling his weight as a Thunderbird. I mean look at him. He was on level 4 and now he's back on level 3, he's so careless of what might happen when he looses his job as a Thunderbird" he growled.  
  
"Johnny has a point, and I'm not disagreeing with you Oliver but if Bryan is fooling about childishly then we may fear the worst to come from him" Robert sighed.  
  
The door opened to their headquarters followed by the blond of the four, Enrique. "Sorry I'm late but, oh just fuck it just watch" he growled pushing a button. The screen on the wall beside the one facing the space colony went on.  
  
It shown a picture of the inside of Voltaire's office on earth with Bryan, Tala and Boris in as well. They appeared behind Voltaire on a screen, next to them was the Psykicks from the starfire control room.  
  
"How long is this going to go on for Bryan, eh? You know the rules of the Thunderbirds" growled Voltaire. Bryan rolled his eyes with folded arms, smiling. "What's it to you any way? I can do what the fuck I like, you can't tell me what to do?" he scowled.  
  
Voltaire stood up and slowly walked around his desk to the fearless teen. " I don't like the way you talk to me boy. I gave you a chance to be a Thunderbird and you took it, and you will do exactly what a Thunderbird is asked to do. To protect the world. Not to take the risk of getting kicked out but something stupid by trying to be gay with your team mate!" he snapped looking down on him.  
  
Boris held the red haired teen by his shoulders, looking deeply embarrassed and ashamed. "I agree with Voltaire, as a thunderbird the earth's safety comes before your social life" spoke Robert.  
  
Bryan passed a death glare look to him. "Who do you know about being a Thunderbird? And who the fuck asked you to butt in, it's none of your fucking business!" he snapped. Voltaire grabbed hold of Bryan by his collar. "Watch your language boy or you will find yourself in even deeper shit than you are already in" he warned.  
  
The other teen nodded. "Please Bryan I'm already on Level 1, and your on level..." he started before Voltaire finished it off. "4"  
  
Bryan widened his eyes then got an angrier look on his face. "Level 4. What for you fucking old cunt?" Bryan shouted in his face. The old man's hand met up with his pure white cheek, sending him to the floor with a loud thump.  
  
"Don't you dare swear at me like that! It's only been a week since you saved Kai's life and I was more than happy to put you back on Level 3, but don't you dare push your luck on me boy!" he snapped. The Majestics talked among themselves as so did the Psykicks.  
  
"Please sir I'll take full responsibility for both mine and Bryan's actions just please let him stay" Tala pleaded. He cast a dark look to him. "From the disobedience and lack of trust, the responsibility of your actions, you would be kicked out no problem. But we all know that Bryan has disobeyed Thunderbirds rules and he must pay" he replied.  
  
Suddenly an alarm was triggered in the space colony.  
  
"Shit what's going on?" shouted Robert. Oliver ran to the control panel and pressed a button. The screen in front of them opened ten frames, five on each sides that showed ten different areas of the space colony.  
  
Robert looked out of the window and gasped at what he saw. Huge black smoke covered a wide area close to their headquarters. "Robert we are under attack" cried Oliver pointing to camera seven on the screen.  
  
Robert investigated, while Enrique and Johnny went to try and stop the chaos. He looked at camera seven at two people dressed in the same clothes, different to what any other race they have seen. "Holy shit it can't be" he gasped seeing clips of their faces. "It's King and Queen"  
  
The French one grabbed the microphone and sent a signal to the Starfire space station. "Starfire space station control room this is the space colony" he panicked wondering if they got through. A beeping sound was heard. "Space colony this is Starfire space station control room" came Kane's voice.  
  
"Send out the Starfire now. King and Queen have attacked!" he ordered. " Message received and understood" Kane replied.  
  
"Calling Starfire, you are needed at the space colony. King and Queen have attacked"  
  
Four doors opened and elevated four people down to the Starfire bay. Each entered their own spacecraft and left the space station.  
  
"Alright guys this is serious, King and Queen are ruthless and powerful so be careful out there" ordered Ozuma. The other three nodded behind their helmets.  
  
King and Queen left the space colony on a spacecraft of their own and took off instantly. "That was fun, I wonder what she wants with these parts?" he wondered placing a few engine parts down. Queen shrugged. "She never said. She's been working on something for the past few years since the legend has mysteriously appeared and vanished" she replied.  
  
Beeping came from their radar. King looked at it smiling. "Hey Queen we have company" She laughed. "That's the Starfire. Great wait till the boss hears about this. She'll probably want the guys" He nodded in agreement. " She sure will".  
  
King pushed a leaver above him and their spacecraft went into hyper speed to lose the Starfire. "Fuck we lost them, what the fuck is she doing?" Ozuma growled. "Starfire return to base" he added.  
  
King and Queen laughed. "It's going to be great, a war against friends who are really rivals" she said. King looked to the engine parts.  
  
"Well what ever it is the Thunderbirds won't stand a chance"

* * *

In the next chapter you will know who 'She' is and other things that pther people don't know about. 

I can't describe the clothes well but i can draw them up and post them on my art gallery if you want to have a look , just hope it works if not go to my account and e-mail me from there. Okay the link aint working so e-mail me and i'll try to get it up asap. I have other piccies on there beyblade fan art and such.

Please review!!!!!

Thunderbird 6


	4. Operation: Tough cookie

If i fail on one story i fail at them all...

Thank you to those who have reviewed so far on the story. i am doing my best to make it a really good story, it's the longest i have done so far and i am very proud of it

I hope you like it coz it's going to get better...

* * *

King and Queen neared their destination to where new evil was about to arise. A huge ship appeared in front of them compared to their spacecraft they looked like ants.  
  
King smiled while putting on a head set and spoke into the microphone. " Araknia coming into landing position in two minutes, tell the boss we have the parts". A teenage boy nodded to another teenage boy who went off in a hurry.  
  
King and Queen or commonly known as 'Araknia' closed in on the spaceship. A figure dressed in black, a feathery collar, jet-black hair and piercing red eyes, stormed down the corridor to the docking bay. Along with a teenage boy long black greyish hair pulled back in a white ribbon, tiger like features, and golden yellow orbs.  
  
The figure stopped just as King stepped on to the platform with metal parts. "So did you get it?" came a female's voice. King nodded and bowed. "A piece of cake for Araknia" he replied. The figure smiled. "Good now I have another list I would like you to get for me. Remember get caught and I will do more than just kill you. Lee get the goods and come back to my office"  
  
The figure that turned out to be a young teenage girl handed the list to the other and left. The teenage boy nodded. When she was out of earshot the boy, Lee let out a sigh and a moan. "You have to go and volunteer to get the parts didn't you?" he replied. "Hey that isn't my problem, if you haven't noticed we are trying to wipe out the Thunderbirds and play god on peoples lives!" King snapped back throwing the metal parts into his chest then snatching the list from his hand.  
  
Lee scowled as he watched Araknia left the docking bay. He slowly made his way up to the boss' office, cursing away as he did. He entered through the door, dropping the parts on her desk.  
  
"Good boy Lee you can sit down and have a rest" she winked at him. "Oh yeah, then what's going to happen?" he asked rolling his eyes. She laughed. "You know as well as anyone else who knows me" She picked up the metal parts and disappeared behind iron steel doors.  
  
Lee looked out of a stretch of windows behind him to a huge room full of people with some kind of tracking device around their necks. He frowned seeing a pink haired girl, small green haired boy and a bulky looking teen with whips in their hands.  
  
The small green haired teen spotted one of the workers sitting down in a corner. He shouted at the prisoner, whipping him a few times and throwing him into a crowed.  
  
Lee made his way down to the ground floor with the prisoners and another team. A taller green haired teen and a tall brown tanned, black haired teen spotted him. "Hey teachers pet, you enjoying her company?" the black haired one laughed. The other went over to the tiger. "I bet he is he's got a smile on his face"  
  
"SC only wants the best and well she will have the best. Come on I can fuck her better than you can or maybe she wants someone who has the secret... Hold on that's not a bad idea" the green haired teen thought. "What are you on about now Steve?" asked his friend. "I think that the All-stars a.k.a Thunderchild might be able to have more stronger weapons" he smiled before running off to the office.  
  
Thunderbirds ground control.  
  
The old man paced around his office with Robert, and Boris stood there staring at him. "So Soul calibre has returned, sending her henchmen, Araknia out to do her dirty work. But the main thing is, is what is she planning on doing?" he wondered.  
  
"You know how shifty Soul calibre is when is comes to the Thunderbirds rescues, maybe she is going to attack with a bigger weapon than the legend" interrupted Robert. Boris shook his head. "But the legend wasn't a weapon. From what we have found out at the last minute was that the pilot was actually saving the world from that invasion before it mysteriously disappeared" he replied.  
  
The purple haired teen frowned. "The problem that we have here is, is the fact that it has been like two years since Soul calibre made that threat that she has a weapon that will destroy the earth" the teen answered lost in thought. "We have to know that weapon she is stealing parts for" he added.  
  
Voltaire looked out from his blinds that over looked the Thunderbirds control room. "And what happened to the White Tigers and the All-stars" Voltaire added in. Robert pondered at the thought. "Sir may I need say that we need a plan, like one to find out what it is that she is working on?" he asked.  
  
The other purple haired male laughed. "That's preposterous, you are..." he started before Voltaire butted in. "That my friend is a brilliant plan. But the question is, who will volunteer?"  
  
Noises came from a dark room in the Thunderbirds sleeping quarters. Moaning and gasped were the main ingredient to the uneven atmosphere inside and out the occupied room.  
  
"Oh yeah, mmmmm... yeah that's it"  
  
Lips touched and tongues entered warm caverns, mixing saliva around and swallowing the other's. One parted from the other and started to kiss his lovers neck, moaning from the pain and pleasure the other was giving him. " Tala" one whispered. Ghastly purple orbs looked deeply into sapphire eyes that kept locking away.  
  
"You okay? Do you want me to stop?" came a deep creepy voice from within the dark. The victim let out another moan. "Bryan were are going to get into deep shit you know". The one named Bryan turned on the light switch nearby. Both teens were stripped of their trousers and boxers. Tala sat on the other's lap, while Bryan pushed his cock in his tight hole more making his cry in pain again.  
  
The purple haired teen smiled. "I do know the rules, I just don't use them I mean what's the point? You have to take some risks if you are to succeed in life" Tala kissed him on his lips.  
  
Bryan whispered a few song words into his lovers ear. Tala laughed trying to hear him sing and whisper at the same time.  
  
Suddenly the door opened beside them and a huge figure appeared behind it. The two teens screamed madly, making a run for their boxers. "Bryan!" bellowed the figure. Bryan stopped and looked to him. "Yes Voltaire?" he replied. The old man stepped into the room. "For that Bryan I forbid you to make any eye contact, speak, interact or any such thing with Tala!" he growled.  
  
Bryan snorted. "Yeah like that will ever happen" the teen mumbled putting the rest of his garments on. "I need you to do something. I want you to find Soul calibres hide out and find out what she is planning. One thing we know is she's making a weapon and none of her crew know what she is doing" Voltaire shouted.  
  
The teen shrugged. "So the rumours must be true then? Now it's my chance to sneak a peak at what she looks like and see if them rumours are true. Sexy probably" he smirked. He left the room to Thunderbird 2 for his mission.

* * *

if you are confuddled on who Soul calibre is then Soul calibre is the mysterous girl working on the new weapon. The white tigers are tourturers of the missing people who will be mentioned in the next chapter, and the All-stars are 'Thunderchild' like Voltaire has 'Thunderbirds' and Boris has 'Starfire' all will be explained hopefully clearly in the next few chapters.

i apologise again for the lack of discriptions i am no good at describing --

Please review i will be so happy knowing that you like the story

Thunderbird 6


End file.
